


Vadim is Boris's Papa

by t8j



Category: Life Of Boris, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'll add tags as I go because I suck at planning, Vadim is Boris's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8j/pseuds/t8j
Summary: in Boris's video "Boris reveals 5 new facts + Q&A" he said he'd read a fanfic where Vadim is his father. so here we are :P
Kudos: 6





	Vadim is Boris's Papa

**Author's Note:**

> in Boris's video "Boris reveals 5 new facts + Q&A" he said he'd read a fanfic where Vadim is his father. so here we are :P

(Boris is 16 at mama and papa house)

  
Boris wakes up from splitting headache from little too much vodka. He looks over to papa and there he is drilling holes in wall like always.  
“Blyad,” Boris exclaims, looking at the code he was working on in eclipse. He must have ruined the code while he was drunk on multiple vodka.  
“Stop drilling holes in walls Vadim!” He screamed trying to focus on what the blin he’d messed up this time. Looking at the project he could see multiple classes that hadn’t been there before. He opened one titled, _doTheFuckingThingIDontFuckingKnowBlyat.class_ and in it he saw something that confused him very much.

import that one fucking library I always use  
public class doTheFuckingThingIDontFuckingKnowBlyat {  
like do the thing but in java  
like you know the thing debril  
don't you play stupid you dumb fucking program  
I know you know what I mean blyad  
}

he didn’t even bother looking more into the project and just decided to trash it.


End file.
